


In the sheets

by GhostofFiction



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Because who doesn't like tea, Domestic, Fun Games, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Saturday - Freeform, Sex, Tea references., random ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofFiction/pseuds/GhostofFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s the way you look on the bed, you know? Just… Just you on this bed, the way you rest on it, too lazy to move or find another comfortable position. The way your body looks so relaxed and strong on the bed… Just waiting for me to come and take you again, do whatever the hell I want with you. And you’ll let me. Won’t even fight it”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that just came into my head one day! 
> 
> Un-betaed. All mistakes are my own.

Sebastian sat in the comfortable couch of his home. He woke up early (too early) and could not get back to sleep even though he tried to do so when he cuddled closer to the warm body next to his on the bed. Sadly it hadn’t work, so he decided that it was best to start on his day, even though there wasn’t much to do on a Saturday, except prepare a cup of delicious vanilla tea for himself. Yes the one that Starbucks would sell. This one though, was not as fancy as Starbucks Tea Latte, just warm milk, little bit of sugar and that was it. 

It was starting to get cold in New York city; with the winter approaching and being more brutal than the one last year. But the actor could not live anywhere else, he was too in love with everything that was NY, and the people there, the diversity… Well, maybe he could live in another place, but only one and only if a certain someone was there to live with him, to keep him warm during cold winter nights and make sure he applied plenty of sunblock cream during summer. 

His clear eyes looked out the window, the snow would come in a few months, maybe weeks, he wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t wait for it. There was something about it that just invited him to stay inside his apartment and cuddle on the couch with homemade tea or coffee, a thick blanket around his too cold body, a good movie or a terrible one (it always depended on the mood) and, of course, his favorite partner. 

Said partner who was currently sleeping in the master bedroom, who made a burrito out of himself with all the blankets. Because that was just one of the many things about Chris Evans that not many people knew about. It was during times like these, when the silence was inviting that Sebastian Stan liked to remember the great moments of his life.

They had been going out for a total of five months before they spend their first night together. It had been during the Winter Soldier movie (but it was obvious that their attraction had started during the First Avenger movie, dorks drooling for each other), with all the tours and press conferences and then the making of more Marvel movies for Chris, and Sebastian with his own independent projects. It had taken them a long time to get to the physical part of their relationship, and not because neither of them wanted to wait, but because work was making their lives too hectic to give them a break. So five months in, in a pretty damn cool room in a hotel in London… That was when Sebastian learned that right in the middle of the night Chris would steal all your covers while you were sleeping cuddled together. He was a blanket thief. And it was out of sheer luck that the night had not been cold, otherwise he was sure he would have wrestled the man out of them. 

In the coming months Sebastian would learn a lot more about the man he was slowly falling in love with, for example how Chris couldn’t fall sleep unless he was facing the door to the room. How he liked to change his room from time to time, because when the position of the furniture stayed the same for long he started to hate it. Or how he liked his coffee and milk with a little too much sugar, but god forbid his tea was too sweet. Or maybe how he enjoyed buying books that he knew were going to be in the shelves for months before he made himself read them. How the music in his iPod had to be classified by artist, or how he disliked that his socks peaked from under his pant leg, or how he absolutely loved to go camping. Small things that made one Chris Evans, and yes, he would throw a perfect in there. 

It was close to their one year anniversary when Sebastian started to learn different things, both from Chris and himself. From the beginning sex was amazing, the mind blowing kind that left your body with muscle ache and the need for a little bit more. But with their jobs it was hard to find the time, especially when their training started for Civil War movie, where Sebastian spend 80% of his time at the gym and Chris was busy with Marvel and his new directing facet, they would barely see each other. In those long weeks where they couldn’t see each other, Seb would learn that he was very fond of phone sex, because Chris had this amazing smoothness when it came to it, how he would ask Seb how his day was one second only to instruct him on the correct way to twist his wrist on the next one. When they were rehearsing the fight scene for the movie, Chris would intentionally discard his shirt, just to make the younger man’s mouth water at the sight of that lean, muscular body. Sebastian discovered then that he loved when Chris would tease him like that even if it was in front of their co-workers. 

It was one afternoon, while they were visiting Chris’ family in Boston, that Sebastian learned two more things: they were playing football in the backyard (Chris being the amazing gigantic 34 years old child he turned into when he was with his nieces and nephews), and the first thing that Seb learned was that he absolutely sucked at Football, compared to his boyfriend and the little kids playing around, he knew it the second he fell to the floor and the ball just bounced off his hand and right into his nose, where a sharp pain exploded on his entire face. The kids all stopped playing the second their uncle ran towards him (in full Steve Rogers mode) and dropped to the floor to check if there was something broken. 

They ended up in the kitchen, Seb sitting up on the isle so that the brunette had better access to check and touch. There was an icepack on Chris’ hand but the younger man refused to look up, he was feeling stupid, embarrassed and wished for the earth to open up and swallow him forever. His boyfriend was a patient man; always giving people the time they would need, except when he was worried. When he was worried or scared, Chris forgot how to be patient in order to be more demanding… 

So when his command to lift his head was ignored for the third time in a row, Chris reached with his free hand and curled his fingers on Seb’s long strands and pulled. The sudden ministration made the blue eyed man gasp, both in surprise and arousal. Because he never thought he would like that kind of treatment, and suddenly he was wondering how it would be like when Chris was pinning him to the bed, and pulling on his hair to force his head back… Luckily for him, he didn’t have to wait much to find out. That was the second thing he learned about himself that same night.

They explored many things; they weren’t into the whole bondage thing, no need for cuffs or ropes, just a simple order. Sebastian loved when Chris would boss him around, and even though the older man was shy, he knew he liked to be the one in control. It gave him a certain power that he could not get anywhere else, not even when he was losing himself in a character. And Chris learned to work with it and balance it amazingly well. He was never cruel with his boyfriend, and would always ask if there was something Sebastian didn’t like. They loved public sex, even though they didn’t practice that as much as they wanted to. But when they did, they got a rush out of it that left them both too high up. Roleplaying was something they got a kick out of too, always coming with new ideas and places to play their parts. Oral sex was not something Seb liked to do much, but his boyfriend sure as hell enjoyed to be down on his knees, with his mouth full. The Romanian actor also learned that phone sex wasn’t Chris favorite but he did it for the younger man. They worked like that. 

This new thing however, had started just a couple months ago, when they took four days for themselves to go to the beach in New Jersey. Chris was done with his new movie and had some time to travel to NY to go visit his boyfriend before he had to start the press tour. Four days weren’t much in Sebastian’s opinion, but it was something. It was the morning of the third day, right after a night out at clubs, just drinking and listening to good live music and enjoying each other’s company. Just them making time for their relationship. 

Sebastian woke up in the room to their rented apartment; there was the soft sound of the waves outside and soft music playing in the living room. His blue eyes took in the room: the door to the small walk-in closet, the ceiling to floor mirror on the far left side, opposite the window that was also the door to the balcony. Everything was quiet for a while, long enough to make the actor wonder where the hell his boyfriend was. Sebastian blinked a few times and stretched his body, making the coiled muscles relax, specially his neck, since sleeping on his stomach was making it hurt, but he was too lazy to actually roll on his back. It was a few seconds later that he was ready to call for Chris, but he never got the chance to do it because in that same second there was the soft sound of steps on carpeted floor. 

Seb went to turn around to finally look at his boyfriend, but there was a hand on his lower back, preventing him from moving any further. 

“No, stay right there” It was Chris’ soft voice, so close to him and too far, all at the same time. However, the younger man complied and didn’t move a muscle, just waited for the other man to come around so he could see him, but Chris never came into his line of sight, just stayed behind, where he couldn’t be seen. 

He did hear the click of a camera though… 

“Chris, what the hell are you doing?” Mad wasn’t the word, he would never be mad at Chris unless he did something really stupid. This time he was feeling curious. Of course they took pictures of each other, silly ones, together, but they’ve never done this, taking pictures of each other while in bed, after a night of drunken sex, or just regular one. 

“Taking pictures…” 

“Yeah, I got that from the clicking sound, love” 

“Then why do you ask?” It was his way of being a pain in the ass, but Seb just laughed. “Is not even the picture… is… another thing completely.” Sebastian wanted to ask what it was, but his words got interrupted by the soft brush of sheets being moved down his legs. “It’s the way you look on the bed, you know? Just… Just you on this bed, the way you rest on it, too lazy to move or find another comfortable position. The way your body looks so relaxed and strong on the bed… Just waiting for me to come and take you again, do whatever the hell I want with you. And you’ll let me. Won’t even fight it” 

And he was too lazy to move, he had fallen asleep like this. The night before Chris had rolled him onto his stomach, lifted his hips off the bed and spread his legs enough to make space for himself. He had fucked him like this, stubbled cheek pressed to the mattress, hands clenching around the pillow and bunching the sheets, air being pushed out of his lungs with every in thrust. Thighs shaking with the exertion of holding himself up, stomach muscles working overtime to keep the same position even when Chris’ love making had turned more savage and brutal… He just slipped to unconsciousness after it, too fucked out to even think about moving to a more comfortable position. The simple memory made something warm twist inside his stomach, the feeling of it…. 

That was when it had all started… Every time Chris left for business, he left one request for Seb if he was the one to stay home, or come home sooner; put a white sheet on the bed. Don’t bother with pillows or blankets, not even a comforter, but keep them close by, for later use. When it was Chris coming home sooner, he was the one to prepare the bed. 

So yesterday afternoon it went like this; Seb prepared the bed to Chris’ exact request, making the place cozy even with the little bit that the other actor asked for. Making sure it was clean and tidy, with everything they would need at hand reach, so they didn’t have to go far to get them. And then he waited in the living room, watching a movie and cooking something. It had not been a long wait, once the lasagna was done Seb left it in the oven, eyes on the clock, half hour until his boyfriend got home and he needed to be ready for it. 

He had showered that morning making sure every inch of him was perfectly clean, so now he just had to get rid of his clothes and get comfortable. Usually Chris would ask him to be on the bed, naked and ready to be taken, and Seb would thrive on that, take his time to slowly prep himself, making sure to use enough lube to make it easy but not enough so it would burn deliciously when Chris finally got to sink inside his body. This time though, he had no time, he didn’t hear the door open (too lost in his imaginary pleasure to pay attention) and didn’t even see the taller man walking closer to him. He only felt hands on his hips, grip strong enough to turn him around so he could face his boyfriend. Tall, muscular, perfectly bearded Chris. 

“Lost track of time it seems” His tone was a little harsh, maybe even a little reproach was meant to be in between the words too, but not enough to make him want to apologize.

“Prob-“ Sebastian could no longer speak, his boyfriend’s lips pressing firmly against his in a searing kiss that promised so much. Chris’ tongue licked at his lower lip, demanding entrance and assuring dominance. For all the Romanian was feisty, he loved to give his man free range to explore them both. Sebastian was also very much eager right now, almost two weeks without seeing the other actor was torture, so it didn’t take him long to convince him, to accept the no-invitation. In no time their tongues were dancing lazily, stroking against each other. The older actor tasted of mint and peanut, probably from the plane. 

The hands that were on his waist ran down the front of his pants, deft fingers popping the button open and pulling the zipper down, just to pull his pants all the way down and off next. The Boston born man was not fucking around, he wanted one thing and one thing only, and those insulting pieces of clothing weren’t going to stop him from reaching his goal, his Sebastian. The younger man took care of his shirt, tossing it away carelessly before he was doing the same with Chris’, too busy trying to get to that warm skin to notice that in his haste to take the garment off, he teared it at the bottom. They would have to worry about that later. 

Sebastian was about to rip his boyfriend’s belt off when big hands stopped his. “Slow down…” Was that really an option right now? Apparently yes, to Chris it was, because now Sebastian was only in his boxers while Chris was still wearing half his clothes (even though it was nice to notice that the shoes and socks were missing already). “Shh, it‘s all good, love. Take a little time, come on.” Those words could only mean one thing. This time it was an invitation, to move towards the bed and get comfortable. With his heart hammering inside his chest, Seb discarded his dark blue boxers on the floor and got on the bed that was decorated with nothing but a white sheet. Something warm coiled in his stomach again, it was anticipation, and he knew it, had tasted it so many times before with their little games. 

Chris took care of his belt, sliding it slowly through the bell lops right before the intense stare of blue eyes reached him. He then popped the button open, slid the zipper down just as the man on the bed licked his lips with the sigh of that hard member trapped inside the black underwear. It was teasing, slow and painful. He left it all there, jeans open, sneak peak of the thing Sebastian wanted the most before he closed the space between them. With his boyfriend kneeling on the bed, Chris could easily enjoy the way they came together perfectly, even though he enjoyed the fact that he had to lean down a little to kiss Seb most of the time. Their lips touched again, red and swollen from their previous endeavor, and it was then that Sebastian’s hands could finally touch how they should. Palms flat on the expanses of taut skin that stretched deliciously over hard muscle, up over the man’s chest, finger tips brushing on sensitive nipples that made the older man shiver, up until they got a grip on broad shoulder that looked amazing when held down under the strong body of his boyfriend. 

“Chris, please…” There was no time to play, the need to have his boyfriend inside him was too great for him to fight for too long, besides, there was no shame in a little pleading, especially when Chris’ pupils dilated in arousal. 

“Did you prep?”

“’course I did, not my first rodeo” There it was, the sass in Sebastian, the one that got him in troubles most of the time, but the one that Chris loved with a passion. It was all he needed, his hand slid down Sebastian’s ass cheek, making the skin burst with goosebumps as he reached his goal. There was no need for words when the younger man spread his legs, the seeking fingers reached the now wet and somewhat lose whole, sinking in to check, pulling a moan from Seb’s throat, hands gripping tighter on strong shoulders. 

“Good boy” Came the sweet words from his boyfriend. “Come now” And with that, the fingers stretching him open withdrew from inside his body, hands griping his hips again, pulling him flush against Chris’ chest, legs spread around that narrow waist and soon, the Romanian was down on the bed, back pressed to the mattress. 

“C-Chris-“ His words, the name, pulled a moan out from deep within his chest, and drew a smirk on his boyfriend’s lips, devious, cat like, all white teeth and cruel intension. Fuck, Sebastian loved it, every inch of that cock that was now sinking torturously slow inside his sensitive hole. The air was stuck in his lungs, like there was a pause button somewhere, someone needed to push play, fast. 

Chris’ hands closed around his hips, leaving half-moon shaped dents on the clear skin, bruises with his love’s fingerprint. His body would scream who he belonged to. “Don’t go slow, I don’t want slow!” The younger man pleaded, desperate and needy, and there is no better answer in the world for it that the first deep, firm thrust that his boyfriend delivers, effectively making him move an inch or four on the bed. The burning around the edges, the fullness of that hard cock, the warmth that came with it, all of it was a recipe for one dead Sebastian Stan at the end of this.

As his kiss had promised, Chris love making was not tender, was not slow and controlled. It was savage, the kind that pushed the air out of Seb’s lungs whenever he would thrust inside him, deep and with purpose, how his hands would grip firmly at his hips, his thighs when he was rolled onto his stomach, in all fours, ass presented to his lover. How his teeth would sink into his skin, claiming and marking, sucking bruises on his shoulders, collarbone. 

Each thrust translated as Chris’ hips crashing on his ass cheeks, and Seb was sure that there would be bruises too, or at least red patches of skin. He was stretched so wide around his boyfriend’s thick girth, burning deliciously, making him hiss. A scratch that only Chris knew about; making him bite down on the bunched sheet under him. All capacity to speak lost in the cloud of pleasure that was taking over his mind, intensifying when idle fingers pinches at too sensitive nipples. 

The Romanian wanted to beg for a hand around his cock, to wrench the orgasm out of him that way, but his mouth and tongue could only manage breathless gasps and short syllables, not coherent words. The warmth was spreading inside his body, a fire ball inside his stomach that was traveling all the way to his swollen cock, ready to burst, and Chris knew it, he could feel it, because in the next second there was a finger inside his mouth, trapped between his teeth as his tongue instinctively sucked on it, wetting it as much as he could. He knew what was coming. Chris didn’t do it much, but when he was inspired, he could. 

And he was indeed inspired. 

“Stay still, love” It was the only order, more like a growl that soaked his bones. And he did, as much as the animalistic thrust let him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, slow enough so the penetration of those two wet fingers alongside that swollen cock inside went a lot easier. And would he ever feel this again! The burn was more intense than it had been before, the stretch growing with each second. He was so full it made him cry out, beg in babbles, his eyes stung with unshed tears, the pleasure overwhelming. 

And Sebastian came like that, stuffed so full he could barely take it, white sparks and warmth around him, inside him, liquid and dense with Chris own orgasm filling him to the brim, spilling down his thighs, staining it all. Living proof that he was taken, used… 

He had fallen asleep like that, with the strong body next to his own, comforter draped on top of them to keep the chill of the night at bay, to not disturb their sleep. 

Sebastian finished his tea, feeling a lot hotter than he should, just by the memory alone, but it made him smile, the warmth inside him coil and stretch like a happy kitten. He heard a crash, a curse and then saw Chris walking out into the living room, hair a mess, cheek blushed and eyes still half closed. 

“Why you here?” Those were too much words for the actor, Seb knew, especially when he was just waking up. 

“Having tea, love. You want some?” He got a shake of the head and a grunt. Typical Chris in the morning. 

“Waffles, I’m making. And coffee. Just… a sec” He walked back inside the room, disappearing from Seb’s sight. The Romanian actor chuckled and walked inside their bedroom, ready to start his day. He grabbed for his shirt, intending to put it on, until the words, the tone made him blush, grow hot all over. 

“Sebastian…” 

There was no time to think, no time to analyze anything. Strong hands gripped his waist and pushed him front first down on the bed, on top of that not so pristine white sheet. Sebastian was still wet and loose from the night before… 

Underwear, the only barrier separating them was yanked down his legs, left there, mid thigh, forgotten. The delicious burning came back the second Chris sank inside him and moaned in his ear from behind “All ready for me to take, baby” 

It was indeed a fun game to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are nice! <3


End file.
